The Lost Ones
by Stargazer831
Summary: Sequel to The Rag Girl and Her Guardian. Isabel French, Belle, has her memories back and is determined to find and help the other princesses in Storybrooke like her. But what if she gets in too deep? Belle/Gold, Ariel, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel...
1. Briar Rose

**Author's note: More Rumpelle mush. I love them so! Sadly Emile De Ravin got a pilot on ABC so we may not see much of Belle in the future : ( I do not own OUAT, Romeo & Juliet, Disney's Sleeping Beauty, The Canterbury Tales, or anything else. I usually don't put songs into the stories, but I love the one from SB so it's at the end. And I am not a doctor I just watch a lot of ER/Grey's, I'm pretty sure that in today's world they can treat you pretty quick if you step on a nail but I needed something to make the character fall into a coma so I made up nail poisoning…see I'm not a doctor! Please enjoy the first installment of the Lost Ones.**

**Summary: This is a sequel to The Rag Girl and Her Guardian. Belle, Isabel French, is free, and has her memories back. She is still working at the pawn shop and will be volunteering at the hospital. Belle wants to find the other princesses and try to help them get their memories back. The mayor knows she knows the truth and shot her, luckily she missed, so that is where we leave off…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Regina heard Mr. Gold's cane down the hall.

"Ironic isn't it? Being on the other side of the bars?" Mr. Gold said coming to visit the mayor.

"Please, unlike your extended stay here I'll be out in a few hours" Regina said wondering why he had come here "Your precious beauty is in the hospital alone with no one to watch her. You better scurry back there"

He struck his cane against the metal bars. "Not before you heed this warning Regina" Mr. Gold came up to the bars "if you go near her again, threaten her, I will pull every deal in this town and no amount of your power as mayor can stop me from bringing you down"

"Idle threats from you Mr. Gold"

"My words are not idle"

"Very well; I'll stay away from her" Regina simply said.

Mr. Gold didn't buy it for a moment but played along. Their relationship had always been a back and forth conquest for power.

"I wonder if Isabel knows about the other one? " Regina asked

"Other one?" Mr. Gold wondered what she was playing at now.

"Yes, your little investment you made a while back with the three old ladies, what were their names?" Regina questioned him. He knew better to threaten her, and she would dig up every piece of dirt she had on him and expose him to Isabel, make her leave him… again.

"Martha, Franny, and Flow Thorn" Mr. Gold replied.

"Oh yes, them and their poor granddaughter, stepped on a rusty nail and got poisoned. What are you going to do with her now?" Regina wondered

"She is not mine to have, her great aunts came to me and we struck a deal. I loaned them a sum of money for hospital bills. Would you rather the girl have died?" Mr. Gold gritted his teeth.

"Well if she's just taking up a good hospital bed" Regina cackled "Oh Gold do lighten up, I was only kidding"

"I'm afraid your humor is lost on me, excuse me I have to get back to the hospital, and remember not a word to her or you will pay"

Regina waved at him from behind the bars "you forget who runs this town, you'll soon learn again"

"And you forget who owns it" Mr. Gold said, if she wanted to push him, play the power game then he was willing to push back. He had something, someone, to lose now and he was not going to let Belle slip away again.

**Briar Rose**

Isabel sat in the hospital bed talking to a male nurse. The Paul Stevens was in his early twenties, a good build, brown hair and brown eyes, he was a humble guy, with a lot of book sense. "So there I was on the ER shift and a man came in my yelling my wife is out in the cab she's having the baby, so I run out there and lift the girl's skirt up, turns out I opened the wrong cab door, wasn't the lady at all"

Isabel laughed "that's not true, come on"

Paul shrugged "ok, it's not my story but it's a good one isn't it?" He checked her vitals and charts "Looks like everything is good here, Dr. Whale should have you out tomorrow. Keep you here overnight for observations is the normal procedure."

"Thank you" Isabel said kindly as he left the room she turned the TV on "ABC introduces new Desperate Housewives tonight at 8" the TV blared. She flipped the channel "nothing good on Sunday night"

"Am I interrupting?" Mr. Gold asked as he came into the room. "No" Isabel smiled "I was just expecting to see you sooner"

"I had to go see a friend" he replied quickly.

Isabel cocks her head knowing he is lying

"Just a little chat between business partners" Mr. Gold replied.

"And that business partner she wouldn't have almost shot me today right?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, well I just wanted to make sure you would be safe. Do you feel like a walk? "

Isabel nodded and Mr. Gold helped her out of the bed. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders so the hospital gown wasn't showing. She looped her good arm through his and they started to walk down the hall.

"Is it a surprise?" Isabel asked wondering if it was something he had planned for her.

"I'm afraid not my Dearie" the arrived at the elevator and he pushed the button to go up one floor. "I told you I would be honest with you, and so before Regina tries to spin the tale in her direction I want to show you a secret I've been keeping from you. Her name is Barb Thorn, and she's been in a coma for a while from nail poisoning"

Isabel stopped him in the hallway and looked him in the face and quietly asked "you thought she was Belle?"

"Yes, I knew you were in Storybrooke somewhere but at first I didn't know you were Mr. French's daughter. Before that I made a deal with the Thorn sisters, thinking she was you I paid for her medical bills. "

"You didn't want me to die" Isabel could see where he had come from.

Mr. Gold nodded "Yes, it was a selfish cause on my part"

'I think it's pretty brave, fighting for someone you don't even know" Isabel said.

Isabel and Mr. Gold walked into R730. Isabel looked at the girl sleeping. "Isabel meet Barb Thorn" he said. She looked to the side of the bed and traced her hands over a novel on the table. "She has visitors, right? I mean she's not in here alone" Isabel knew how horrible it was to be alone.

Mr. Gold nodded "her aunts come in during the day and the nurses do a good just at night"

Paul knocked on the open door. "That's my cue, visiting hours are up" he walked over to the other side of the bed and checked all the machines. "Goodnight Mr. Gold, Isabel, Nancy will be in to check your vitals soon so you better get back to your bed"

Isabel took Mr. Gold's arm and looked over her shoulder leaving the room she saw Paul pick up the book. They walked down the hall together back to her room. Isabel spoke cautiously "Rumpel, what is it?" she could tell he had something on his mind. She took hold of his arm as she sat back on the bed.

"I would like for you to move in with me" Mr. Gold said simply.

"Like or insist?" Isabel said questioning his motive.

"I want you to make your own mind up Dearie' " Mr. Gold was in the line of demanding things from people but things were different with her. He knew he could not demand such a thing or she would run for sure.

"You're worried and you're being too kind. I know you want me there. I bet you already have a room ready for me? " Isabel questioned him knowing he probably had a room ready for her months ago maybe even years.

"And a library, it's just a small room" he simply said.

She kissed him on the cheek lovingly. "Goodnight"

Mr. Gold left going back to his empty house, empty heart, waiting for her to return.

Nancy Parker, a stocky middle aged woman with curly black hair on the graying side came in to check Isabel's vitals later that night. "90/60 you should be fine to go home tomorrow morning" she said "will have to keep that arm bandaged up for a few days"

"Nancy, what do you know about Paul Stevens?" Isabel questioned wondering what his relationship with Barb Thorn was.

"Bright young man, he could have been a doctor by now, had a chance to go to Yale, but he stayed back" Nancy replied.

"Why?"

"Not my business to gossip, but I think it's because of Barb"

"The girl in the coma?" Isabel asked.

Nancy nodded "he reads to her every night, sad really, she's such a beauty, but she'll never wake up"

"Brain trauma?"

"That's the thing, her vitals are fine, the poison has left her body, it's like she's just sleeping"

"that's so sad" Isabel replied thinking how awful it must be stuck in your own mind asleep.

"Indeed, now you get some rest yourself" Nancy said leaving her room and turning her light off.

She dreamed that night of her life long ago.

_Rumpelstilskin sat at his spinning wheel spinning away. Belle came over and sat on the stool next to him. "did you finish dusting?" he asked not looking up from his spinning wheel. "And the dishes, and the sweeping, so where'd we leave off?" she asked and opened the book. "And sleeps again. This is that very Mab That plats the manes of horses in the night, And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, That presses them and learns them first to bear, Making them women of good carriage. This is she—" He stopped spinning and looked over watching her read._

* * *

><p>Isabel got out the cab in front of Mr. Gold's house. She took a moment to look the outside of the house over. The house was well hidden by the gate and shrubbery around it. There was a note on the door "make yourself at home – R" She opened the door and walked inside. Mr. Gold had given her the alarm code so she pressed the buttons and closed the door. The house was fairly big, with a foyer leading to a dining room and kitchen, on the left was a living room, a small parlor area and then another room with a closed door. The place was dark, so the first thing she did was open all the curtains. She then made her way to find her library. By the time Mr. Gold arrived Isabel had organized all the books in the small library and pulled several books out she wanted to bring to the hospital. "So you found the library?" Mr. Gold said entering the room. Isabel nodded "but you seem to be missing something". He looked around thinking that he had everything she could have ever wanted. "What is it Dearie?"<p>

"The spinning wheel" Isabel said with a smile, and he smiled back "It didn't go with the decor" Mr. Gold said making a hand motion.

Isabel was busy at the pawn shop when Henry entered after school.

"Henry, good to see you" Isabel smiled

"I don't have much time, I just wanted to let you know I found my book, thanks for looking" he said politely. He put his book down on the counter so she could see it.

"Oh Henry, look at this work" she said flipping through the pages "its hand sewn, you see the middle here, and these pages all look like they were hand typed. This book is definitely very special. Mr. Gold has a whole collection from around the world but nothing like it. Where'd you get it? "she asked curiously.

"Ms. Blanchard, she knew I liked stories" Henry said with a smile.

"That's so nice of her. You must be a really special student." Isabel thought for a moment. "Henry your book, does it have a story in it about anyone sleeping a long time?" Isabel asked wondering what kind of fairy tales were in his book.

"Yeah, a few." Henry thought a moment, and flipped through the book. Snow White had to be awoken with a kiss but he already knew who Snow White was. He flipped through the book past The Little Mermaid, past Beauty and the Beast, until he arrived on Sleeping Beauty. "Briar Rose, she got stuck with a poisoned needle and she fell into a deep sleep and could only be awoken with"

"True love's kiss" Isabel finished the sentence "that's all I needed to know, thanks Henry"

"You found her didn't you?" Henry whispered scared Operation Cobra would get wrecked any minute. "I knew you were the one to awake the others"

"I'm not sure Henry, but I know there is a sick girl in the hospital in a coma. I think she may need a little help to wake up" Isabel told him truthfully not really sure if Barb was the real Sleeping Beauty or not.

At that moment they heard a car horn honk outside.

"I have to go" he grabbed his book, took a quick look at the tea cup in the glass box and started to make his way out the door "I'm sorry about my mom!" He said before closing the door, and then he was gone, and Isabel was left with even more questions.

* * *

><p>Isabel scribbled "True love's kiss can break any curse" on the first page of every book she pulled from Mr. Gold's library. She entered the hospital and walked into Barb Thorn's room. "No wonder you haven't woken up. I don't blame you for sleeping through Ulysses" she put the books down on the little table by her bed. "I brought Paul some better reading material for you, one of my favorites… the works of Shakespeare, and the Canterbury Tales, and Beowulf...it's bloody but brilliant at the same time"<p>

Isabel turned and was faced with the Mayor, coming to check on her favorite coma patient.

Regina dropped a basket of apples next to the books on the table.

"It's so sad the poor girl" the Mayor said in a sympathetic tone. "I come to check on her every chance I get"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are so upset" Isabel said in a callous tone. She was not playing the little princess card anymore, she was going to be the heroine one way or another.

"Make no mistake Ms. French, no matter what kind of restraint order is on me or no matter how much your boyfriend threatens if I wanted you dead, I would not miss firing again. The only reason you walked out the hospital in the first place the other day was because my son seems to have taken a fancy to you. And the less time he spends with Ms. Swan the better" Regina glared back at Isabel. "If you'll excuse me I have a hospital board meeting" she left the room in a rush.

Isabel watched Regina leave and looked back at Barb "I wouldn't eat those apples if I were you" she said before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>Later that night Paul Stevens was making his rounds "Hey Barb" Paul said going up to the monitors near her bed. He checked them over very carefully making sure every wire and plug was where it was suppose to be. The auburn haired pale faced girl with ruby red lips and closed eyes did not respond of course but Paul went on talking anyway. "I don't know if you heard, but there is a dance in a few days, the whole town is going, it's a pretty big deal. It's like the first social event in decades around here. I volunteered to work that night, so don't worry you won't be alone" he spoke softly and sweetly to the girl as if she were six years old. He looked over at the basket of apples and a new stack of books "You could have said something if you were bored with my book" he smirked to no one but himself. He picked up The Canterbury Tales and opened the first page where he saw the words "True love's kiss can break any curse." Paul flipped pasted the page and opened to the Knights Tale. "Once on a time, as old tales tell us, there was a duke whose name was Theseus..."<p>

* * *

><p>Isabel had a terrible dream that night. She usually dreamed of being back in the castle with Rumpelstiltskin, but this time there was something different about the spinning wheel. The Queen was there, and she poisoned the wheel. Belle reached up and touched her finger to the needle and poked her finger. She screamed and fell deeper and deeper into her dream.<p>

Mr. Gold heard something across the hall and made his way to Isabel's room. "Isabel" he said shaking her a bit. Isabel gasped waking up. "Oh Rumpel, she poisoned me" she said hugging him tightly. He let her embrace him, breathing the smell of her sweet hair in. "It was just a dream Belle" he whispered to her, comforting her. "When I'm there in that land, in my sleep, it feels so real" she said telling him her dream. "Do you dream of your other life often?" he asked. Isabel nodded "every night". "Me too, Dearie" he said in a calm voice letting her know she wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon the trio of ladies sat at a table in Granny's diner talking about the dance that night. "... threats by your boyfriend… the mayor said that word sounded so funny. We are close but..." Isabel said and Mary cut her off "forget what Regina said, you don't have to label yourselves. He seems kind of old school anyway, you know courting and such" Mary said with a giggle and Isabel joined in. "I don't think he's much for social functions so I haven't even brought up the dance" Isabel said. "Well its ok, I'm not going with David, and unless the mystery man asks Emma out I don't think she has a date either so we can all go together. It will be fun" Mary Margaret smiled "After all that has happened this year we could all use a night off" Emma said. "Cheers" they all three said holding up their soda cups.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul clocked in for his shift. He made his rounds down the hall and saved Barb for last. The quote at the beginning of the book had been on his mind for three days now. <em>True love's kiss can break any curse. <em>"Quiet around here tonight Barb, everyone is at the dance, well almost everyone" he said checking her vitals and then sitting down next to her bed. He opened the book. The quote popped out at him again. _True love's kiss can break any curse. _Paul sighed and started to read the Knight's Tale to her where he left off. He closed the book and stared at her for a moment. "True love's kiss can break any curse" he said to himself, and then gently, cautiously he stood up and bent down, bringing his lips to her chapped ruby red lips. There was a flash of him dressed in a royal velvet suit riding a white horse. He shook off the strange image and waited a moment, watching, waiting. Nothing. He went back to reading the book.

* * *

><p>The dance was held in the high school auditorium. The theme was A Mid Summer Night's Dream. The whole room was filled with blue streamers and twinkle lights that made it look like stars. The music was your traditional dance party music which the DJ pounded loud enough away to make the whole place shake. Emma, Isabel, Mary, and Ruby danced in a crowd with the rest of the town in the middle of the gym. "So this is what prom was like" Isabel screamed loving the dancing. "Yeah, except my prom date puked on shoes" Emma told her glad those days were over with. They all laughed and continued to dance in a big circle.<p>

* * *

><p>Barb Thorn opened her eyes slowly. The bright light of the room made it hard to see at first. All she saw was shapes and shadows. She turned her head slowly watching the man in the chair next to her bed reading. It was the same voice she thought she had heard every day in her dreams. Except in her dreams he was a prince and she was a princess. Paul was engrossed in the reading "The goddesses of Clemency and Love, We've waited patiently all this fortnight. Now help us, lord, if it's within thy might." Barb felt the sharp needles in her arms, it was hard to move, and she had a deep thirst. "Water…" she managed to say in a whisper. Paul looked at Barb and dropped the book on the floor in shock.<p>

When he got over his shock he poured a glass of water for her and stuck a straw in it so it would be easier for her to drink. She drank two cups and finally stopped. "I'm Paul Stevens" he said "I'm not sure if you remember me or not. I was a few grades ahead of you"

She shook her head trying to remember about school, most everything was still a blur. "Did we miss the dance?" She asked in a whisper.

Paul smiled and shook his head. "No, no we didn't" he laughed so ecstatic she had heard him.

* * *

><p>The DJ turned the tempo down and a slow song came on.<p>

"Looks like your date showed up after all" Mary Margaret said to Isabel pointing to the entrance. Isabel turned and looked towards the door, Mr. Gold was watching her. She guessed he had been there a while. She walked over to him and he made his way over to her. "Thought you ran away again" he said. "I didn't know you would want to come" she shrugged feeling a little guilty.

"You're right" Mr. Gold replied. He usually liked to stay away from these social functions. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she felt disappointed in herself, he had been honest with her and yet she kept a small something from him. "I'm not one for dancing but would you have my hand?" Isabel took a hold of his arm and they made their way out to the dance floor for a slow song.

Paul sat Barb down in the wheelchair and looked at her "are you sure you want to do this?" She shook her head. It felt nice to breathe in the fresh air and to see everyone again. Barb knew she would have months of rehab to endure to get back to a normal life, but she wanted this night. "I'm going to get in trouble but it's worth it" Paul said pushing open the door to the auditorium. The two made their way into the dance.

Everyone stopped dancing and turned looking at them. Whispers spread around the room. She was the coma patient that wasn't suppose to wake up. Everyone gave them a moment. Isabel made her way over to Paul and Barb. Isabel bent over and whispered in Barb's ear "I'm Isabel but you can call me Belle" hoping the name would mean something to her. Barb smiled and shook her hand, but the name meant nothing to her. "Nice to meet you" she said with a smile. Paul gave Isabel a small hug. "Thanks for the books" he said to Isabel figuring she was the one that had dropped them off.

Isabel walked out of the dance very disappointed that Briar Rose didn't remember like she did. She stood outside looking up at the stars. "It didn't work, she doesn't remember." Isabel said disappointed as Mr. Gold made his way over to her. Mr. Gold took her hand "I want to show you something Dearie" he said leading her back into the dance. Paul had picked Barb up and was holding her, dancing with her in his arms. They both had smiles on their faces. "You don't think you did well? You have more magic then I ever did in the other world" Mr. Gold said. Isabel smiled at him. He reminded her "Belle, it doesn't matter if she remembers today or tomorrow the hard part is over. She's awake"

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>Yes, I know it's true  
>that visions are seldom all they seem<br>But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>You'll love me at once<br>the way you did once upon a dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Don't yall love that song? I do! Thank you all for reading and reviews please. If there were any grammar errors I apologize, I tried to get part 1 finished before I went out of town for a few days. <strong>

**Stay tuned for The Lost Ones Part 2… The Little Mermaid and more with Briar Rose and Belle of course!  
><strong>

**And if anyone has suggestions for princesses/princes/storybook characters let me know. Thank you all again for reading!**


	2. Ariel

**Author's note: So all you have to know is Isabel French is Belle, Barb Thorn is Briar Rose, Paul is Prince Phillip, Gus is Gustan. Also, I know Prince Eric does not have a brother in the story but for the purpose of this story let's just say his Storybrooke counterpart does… and we'll just have to find out about the little fish girl… Did I mention I wasn't a doctor and I don't own OUAT or The Little Mermaid, I took bits and pieces of several LM tales and made them my own. I apologize that it took so long to get the second part out. I had all these bits and pieces of this part of the story and I wanted to make sure they were in proper order before I go posting it. I also make sure I included more Rumpelle because I felt it was lacking in the first part of the story and I believe between them there would be these little moments, so enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, I do love Rumpelle and all the ideas that have come out of this couple, everyone has such amazing stories going on right now!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Mermaid<strong>

_She forgot she was a fish until her feet touched the ocean and she remembers._

Mr. Gold and Isabel returned to his home from the dance. Isabel helped Mr. Gold with his cuff links. He could tell something was on her mind. "What is it?" he asked hating seeing her so silent after a happy night. "The curse, what happens when it breaks?" Isabel did not want to bring it up but the thought had been on her mind for days. Mr. Gold let out an hmm noise, "to be frank my Belle, I'm not sure" Emma had altered the reality and Henry as well, would he disappear? "What about us?" she asked quietly, and in his face the deepest saddest look was apparent. "I'm not sure" and it was the truth. His magic was very powerful, but was it enough to bring her back in the other world? It broke her heart so that she turned away from him very upset. "I see" she said sheepishly. Mr. Gold put his arms around her from behind; he sternly spun her around to face him. "Do you wish to give up being the heroine? Leave this place" he said sternly to her, "live at the edge of town in a small cottage in the woods away from everyone?" he smiled and tilted his head curiously "if that is what you wish" Isabel smiled and put her hand on his face making him look her in the eye, she studied him for a moment "I love you Rumpel and I don't want to be the old lady on the edge in the woods shutting herself away from everyone. Whatever happens, if I do perish I want to know I did good. And besides who would terrorize the village people, Storybrooke needs their beast."

Isabel helped Mr. Gold unbutton his jacket and was turning away about to go back to her room when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him again. Their lips met in a passionate embrace. She called to him not out of pain now but passion. "Rumpelstilskin" she moaned, if he was a beast and she was a princess then she wanted to stay with him in this castle forever.

Isabel's bed lay untouched that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Isabel went to the hospital to volunteer. "Hi Evan!" Isabel said passing one of the male nurses. She was dressed in her candy stripper uniform pushing her cart of magazines around waved as she pushed the cart down the hall. Paul was passing by with Barb in her wheelchair at the same time. "Fish girl's splashing around again, there he goes" Paul said with a laugh. "Oh Paul for someone in the business of helping people you sure do pick on him" Barb laughed and smiled at Isabel as she passed.<p>

Isabel followed quietly very curious.

Evan, a blue eyed, black haired, young man with an athletic build walked quickly down the hall, another "emergency" in the psych ward where Sirene he guested was causing trouble again. Sirene gulped in a cup of air again and went underwater. The tub water slashed onto the floor. "She's trying to kill herself again" Nancy yelled as Evan made his way in. "I don't care how much the mayor pays us, I can't handle her." Nancy said trying to control the young woman in her bra and underwear splashing around in the water. "She's not going to kill herself" he said sticking his strong arm in the water trying to pull the young lady up. Despite the fact she was only 5'2, with red hair and freckled, bright blue eyes, and had a frail frame, she had enough spirit to give Evan a good fight. "She's going to drown herself" Nancy said again. "Time her, she lasted 3 minutes last time, she'll come up". Under the water Sirene saw the watery shadows of nurses. "3...2...1" Evan said as Sirene came up for air. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled her out the tub. "All right princess time to get out" Evan said his hand around the girl's arm so hard it was going to leave a mark. Nancy put a towel over the girl who was only wearing a bra and underwear at that time. Sirene let out a silent scream. She was special because she had lost her voice at a young age. People thought this was a better place for than a school. She hated being trapped in this place, with him.

Isabel watched from the door, remembering Henry's words again, _the other lost ones_. Nancy and Evan came out holding Sirene by her arms pulling her back towards her room. Sirene made eye contact with Isabel. If she wasn't a princess she sure looked like she needed help. She turned her head back towards Isabel calling her silently. Isabel could do nothing for her at that moment. She made a mental note to tell Gold about Sirene.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold sat at the dinner table with Isabel that night. Isabel poured the tea and began telling him about her day at the hospital. She told him of Sirene and Evan. "Rumpel, I'm not sure but there is a girl in the hospital" she began telling him and Mr. Gold listened intently to Isabel.<p>

"She loves the water! They struggled to get her out" Isabel said.

"Could be a few things… sea fairies, mermaids, nymphs" Mr. Gold said not really sure.

"I would possibly ask your friend Gus Stone, if I remember he is acquaintances with the nurse, Evan" when he mentioned the name Gus she let out a groan. Mr. Gold chuckled a bit amused. He got up and kissed the top of her head "Don't stay up too late reading my Dearie you'll fill your head with stories and begin to think they are all real" he laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>Gus was busy coaching varsity basketball when Isabel made her way into the gym. He flashed her cunning smile "you came for another date, I knew you'd come around to your senses" it was at this point Isabel considered dropping her questions all together and give up. "You've never heard no before have you?" she asked. "Not a lot" he said still holding the cunning smile on his face. "I came for business not pleasure" she replied knowing that would drop the smile "TAKE FIVE" he screamed at the guys. "So what's this about?" he said sitting next to Isabel. "A girl you grew up with Sirene, I don't think she's being treated properly, I just want to find out what happened, why she would go all..." Gus cut her off, "crazy? mute? crazy mute?"<p>

"Yes" Isabel said wishing to get this questioning over with. "Has she always been?" Gus again cut her off again "youngest sister, no, actually the cute little red head used to be a real peach back in middle school, then puberty hit and she changed, I went out with two of her hot red older sisters, you know I would ask the Titan twins, Evan works at the hospital and Ethan works at the Y.M.C.A. They were on the swim team with her" Gus said thinking back to his good old days. Isabel nodded "thanks Gus"

"You're welcome Isabel, now can I get that second date?" he asked putting on the charming smile again. Isabel got up "fat chance Stone" she smirked and walked out the gym.

Gus flipped out his phone and pressed a number into it, when the person on the other end of the phone answered he replied "forget Boyd or Blanchard, we have to get rid of French now"

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Ethan?" Isabel asked a girl as she was walking onto the Storybrooke Y.M.C.A. pool area.<p>

"Kids side second chair" the young woman with blonde hair in a red lifeguard suit said. Isabel walked over to the handsome man that looked strikingly like his brother except for a small scar that ran down His face. "Ethan?" Isabel asked and the man blew his whistle and jumped off his chair. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Sort of, I work with your brother at the hospital" Isabel said which was true.

"Oh" his voice changed from exited to disappointed "I haven't talked to him in a while, we had a falling out"

"Can we talk?" Isabel asked looking around if there was somewhere else she could ask him about Sirene in peace.

"Yeah, over here to the benches" he walked with her and they sat down at a secluded spot. "So what did he do this time? Does he need money?" Ethan asked with a small sigh. Isabel shook her head no, "I'm actually here about a girl you used to know, Sirene" Ethan's face went from upset to a bit confused "I'm sorry? I haven't seen her in years, she moved away to some boarding school for the gifted"

"What do you remember about her?" Isabel asked wanting to know before she gave away the secret that she had seen Sirene not two days ago.

"Cute little red head, she wasn't the prettiest girl but she was very interesting. She was mute but she could communicate in other ways, and she loved music. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts" Ethan smiled remembering her "she saved my life at the dock once. Evan and I were hanging out with her, and he got jealous and pushed me, got me this scar and a nasty bump on the head, I almost drowned. She gave me CPR. She saved me."

Isabel smiled seeing the spark in his eye, and that's all she needed.

"Ever heard of true love's kiss?" she asked with a smile.

Ethan nodded "yeah fairy tales and such"

Isabel didn't need to tell him that fairy tales were real at that moment he just had to believe in Sirene. "What if I told you she was alive, and I know where she is…"

* * *

><p>Isabel sat in the small library of Mr. Gold's house pulling out every book she could find about fish and stories of people with disabilities. She heard Mr. Gold come in the room with his cane and she looked up. He slowly squatted down next to his princess. "I was wondering if there was a story of a fish or a girl… a girl fish possibly." Mr. Gold thought a moment "I would ask your little friend Henry, there was a tale of a princess in the sixth kingdom similar to your fish girl"<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Emma was sitting with Henry at the diner. Regina had a meeting and agreed on some mother son time as long as they stayed in a public place where they could be seen.<p>

Isabel sat down next to them in a bit of a panic. "Henry, I'm looking for a….." she stopped and looked around and then leaned in a bit saying the word "mermaid"

Emma looked from Henry to Isabel "I'm going to take this opportunity to order something at the counter" she said getting up and walking over to order from Ruby.

"Good or bad?" the ten year old had a few stories in mind.

"Good" Isabel said, most definitely good "possibly a little sister?"

"The Little Mermaid, but are you sure you want to hear this one?"

"Yes, please, I need to know" Isabel whispered

Henry began the tale...

"Once upon a time... There was an underwater kingdom ruled by a noble mermaid king, this king had six daughters. On their 15 birthday they were allowed to go to the surface to see the sun, shore, and land. The five eldest sisters daughters had their days in the sun and all returned home never wishing to return to the surface again. The youngest daughter, Ariel, had her day on the surface, but on that day a ship was entering the harbor, the little mermaid watched as a handsome prince stepped off the boat, walking down to the dock he slipped on a rock and bumped his head on the side of the dock and then fell into the water unconscious. No one on the shore or boat saw him go into the water except Ariel who was watching him from the water. She swam over to his lifeless body and pulled him to the shore. She pressed her lips to his breathing air back into his body and he coughed. He opened his eyes to see her a moment. The two stared at each other and then she heard someone calling for him she dived back underwater and was gone. He searched for the girl that saved his life for days afterwards. The little mermaid swam back to her kingdom and told her family of her adventure. Her father forbids Ariel of ever going to the surface or talking of it again. She could not forget the prince though and so she went to the sea witch to strike up a deal with her to return to the surface. Ariel and her sisters had the talent of sea singing, and the witch was very jealous of this talent. She traded the mermaid her voice for legs at a price. Every step she took on mortal feet was like pins and needles, sharp pain, but she did not care she had to get the prince to fall in love with her by the end of the twelfth dawn or she would perish on land. The mermaid went on shore with her new land legs and went searching for her prince. She made her way to the castle where she was about to be turned away until he saw her while on his balcony, he called out to his guard to let the girl in. He took pity on her and let her stay at the castle." Henry paused a moment "Oh here is where it gets interesting" the ten year old sounded wise beyond his years talking about the story... "The prince was to marry another princess but when Ariel came the prince turned his attention to her. She could not talk however so whenever he would ask her a question she would nod or try to make a hand jester. They went on walks together in the forest, and even took dancing lessons together helping him get ready for his wedding. The whole time Ariel's feet ached and burn with a fire but she endured it just to be close to him. The prince told Ariel that he could never love the princess he as betrothed to marry because his heart belonged to the mysterious girl that saved his life, but a las he married the foreign princess anyway. There was a big celebration on the boat that night and Ariel danced because she knew it was her last night alive. Ariel's sisters called to her from the water. They gave her a poisoned knife that they traded their hair with the sea witch for, and if she was to stab the prince than the curse would be free and she could return back to the sea and regain her sea legs and voice. When Ariel to the knife to the prince's bed side that night she could not do it, for she loved the prince still. She gives him one last kiss and at dawn she throws the knife into the sea, and then she throws herself into the sea. She turned into sea foam and then her spirit was lifted into the air and she became an air spirit…" Henry stopped "And that's it" he said closing the book. Emma and Isabel both looked deeply disturbed by the story. "Wow, some bedtime story" Emma said getting up, whether she believed or not she could not deny that the story was very moving. "Come on, I've got to get you back to your mom" she said and Henry got up "bye Isabel, see you at Dr. Hoppers tomorrow"

"Thank you for the story Henry, keep your book close to you, sounds like you still have many interesting stories to tell" she smiled at the young boy, now with even more questions about Sirene.

* * *

><p>Isabel came into the house that night full of excitement "Rumpel?" she called out to him. "Belle in the office" he called back out to her from his spot at his desk. She loved hearing her real name, and knew it was a special gift shared only between them. She made her way into the office and Mr. Gold cleared a spot for her on the desk. She sat down in front of him and it reminded him so of her sitting at his side by the spinning wheel. "I have a story for you" she began and told him Henry's tale of the mermaid.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry sat next to Isabel in Dr. Hoppers waiting area.<p>

"I think there has to be some sort of catalyst, for me it was the tea cup" Isabel said quietly thinking about her chipped up sitting on top the counter at the pawn shop.

"And she has to want to believe, Mrs. Blanchard doesn't" Henry replied back

"Doesn't what Henry?" Isabel questioned.

"Believe she's Snow White" Henry whispers.

"I think its water, but it has to be a special water" Isabel replied back

"Henry time to go" Regina said walking in to the office at that moment.

"Thanks for the school project idea, I'll have to go to the dock on the east side of town" Henry said with a smile hoping Isabel had gotten his hidden message. The ocean might be the thing to make her remember. He looked at his mom walking out the door "I need salt water for class"

The mayor rolled her eyes at her son's ridiculous idea. "Good day Ms. French" Regina said glaring at her hoping their little secret was being kept just between them still.

* * *

><p>"I need your help" Isabel told Mr. Gold over bagels at the diner that morning.<p>

"I know someone who is in trouble like I was"

"Is this another one of Regina's captives?" he asked, if this was against Regina he was in.

"Sirene. She's mute, and the only thing I can tell is she likes the water, since she can't talk she can't really defend herself, does that seem fair to you?"

"What could we do about it?" Mr. Gold wondered what kind of plan she had in mind.

"We have to get her to the dock" Isabel said firmly.

Emma over heard the comment walking past them towards the counter. "I don't want to know what you two are up two, the less the Sheriff knows the better"

"What do you have in mind Dearie?" he asked raising a sly eyebrow to her.

"Ethan is in, I just need a getaway car" she smiled, it was going to be dangerous but she lived for this adventure. She wondered if this is what his power felt like.

* * *

><p>Evan was in the medicine closet getting pills for the patients when he turned to see his brother dressed as a nurse. "Ethan?"<p>

Nancy pressed the key code and opened Sirene's door and was about to go in when she heard Barb down the hall call for help. She didn't know where Paul had gone but the poor girl seemed to just be lying there in the hallway.

At the same time Ethan knocked Evan over the head and dragged him to the side of the closet. He turned to the medicine cabinet next where he grabbed a bottle of chloroform. Nancy walked over to Barb. "Child what are you even doing on this hall? And where is Paul? She asked Barb. Barb pretended to fall again forcing Nancy to come to her aid. Ethan went into Ariel's room where she was hunched in a corner; it took her a moment to realize this was not a normal situation. "My name is Ethan and I'm here to help you Sirene. You saved me once, do you remember at the pool, we were kids, Evan knocked me in the water and you jumped in and saved me." Sirene thought about this a moment. She had pulled him to the surface and gave him mouth to mouth, the boy coughed a bit and then sat up a bit, the girl so close to him still almost bumped heads with him but she turned her head at the last moment. Their lips touched ever so softly but it was enough to change her life. _Flashes of her as a mermaid and him as a prince._ The moment pasted and she forgot her mermaid life again. She gasped for air and tried to scream but it was no good, she wanted to go back to the water now! Ethan inched closer to her. "I'm sorry, it's for your own good" he said as she tried to grapple with him he overcame her and put the chloroform to her face making her pass out. Ethan lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out the hallway. They hurried down the employee stairs with the help of Isabel and Mr. Gold whom was waiting in his car.

Nancy came into the medicine cabinet and saw Evan. She shook him and woke him up. "What the hell are you doing on the floor?" she asked him. "My brother" Evan said and Nancy made her way down the hall quickly "Oh please let her be in there" she said pressing the key code. Sirene's room was empty. Nancy picked up the phone and made the call she hated to make. "Mayor there's been another break out, I'm afraid it's subject FSH"

* * *

><p>Sirene had woken up in the care and had given Ethan a hard time when the car stopped. He carried Sirene out to the dock on his shoulder, kicking and fighting him the whole way. He didn't put her down until they were on the edge of the water. She hunched down in a ball next to the edge and Ethan bent down next to her. "What happened to the girl that loved the water, is she in there?" he asked her sticking his hand in the water he splashed her a bit. The smell of the sea water, the ocean air, the taste of salt as it fell on her lips; it was all coming back to her. "That summer, I'll never forget it; you gave me my first kiss after all. I thought about you every day. I thought you moved away. I could keep talking, it's kinda easy when you don't talk" Sirene looked at him with innocent eyes, looking at his scar, remembering when he fell in the water, and <em>she<em> had saved him. She traced her finger over his scar past his sky blue eyes and up to his hair, black and wavy blown by the wind. Ethan took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "The boat's ready, all we have to do is get on it"

* * *

><p>The Cadillac slowed down as it approached the scene and stopped. The two men quietly walked towards the unsuspecting love birds.<p>

Mr. Gold and Isabel watched Ethan go towards the dock with Sirene. He grabbed Isabel's hand. "Let them go Dearie' you've done enough, it's up to them now"

"You're right" Isabel smiled so happy that at least for now it seemed that Sirene was free.

Gus slipped the black bag over Isabel's head and pulled tight on the draw string. "GOLD" she gasped and tried to get the bag off as Gus picked her up.

Gus Stone pulled the kicking screaming princess towards the car.

Evan blocked and gave the man a good punch in the stomach. Mr. Gold swung with his cane and gave Evan a swift gab to his shoulder before dropping the cane. "Whatever Regina is offering you I can double...triple it" he said trying to defend himself, more so try to fight for Belle's life, Mr. Gold really could care less about his own worthless life. "Yeah right old man" Evan said still clearly a little beat from his knock out from Ethan earlier.

"GO" Evan called out to Gus as he took a punch from Mr. Gold.

"That gash on your head says otherwise, in fact I don't think your fight is with me at all" he said trying to distract the young man. "No, but you know where she is, WHERE'D HE TAKE HER?" Evan screamed. Mr. Gold could really give a damn about the little mute girl at this time "you are too late they are half way to Canada by now" he said taking another punch from Evan.

Evan heard the tire squeal and let go of his grip on Mr. Gold and charged towards the dock.

Sirene heard Evan coming before Ethan did. She took Ethan's hand. Looking around she quickly placed her lips on his, surprised by this action but not resisting at the same time he kissed her back and then_… True_ _love's kiss can break any curse_. She pulled him into the ocean water. They plunged underwater with a big splash. The sea water circled Sirene's body, the salt taste on her tongue and her eyes burned, but there was another feeling, a far away feeling like she had been to this place before and then his lips were on hers again. _The little mermaid pulled the prince to the surface breathing life back into his body she saved him and he never forgot her._

Evan made his way to the edge of the dock. He was angry and tired from fighting but more importantly he knew it was going to be his job, maybe his life, if he let this girl get away. He looked around, Leroy's boat, Dreamy, was sitting there and it hadn't appeared any other boats had left the dock either, of course he didn't know if his bother or even the crazy mute girl had a boat.

Sirene and Ethan came to the surface under the dock as quietly as they could. They heard him on top of the dock. "He won't get away with it this time" Ethan said going to the edge and grabbed his brother's leg. Evan looked down and fell in as his brother grabbed his foot. The two wrestled underwater for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes. The two came back to the surface bloody and gasping for air.

"STTTOOOOPP" Sirene screamed, the voice sounding foreign coming from her mouth. The two guys stopped immediately and turned towards the girl. "Please…stop" Sirene said again bobbing up and down in the water. Evan let go of his grip on Ethan's wet shirt and Ethan let go of his grip on Ethan's arm. "Please" she spoke again, the sadness in her blue eyes reflected off the dark bay water. "I'm sorry" Ethan said to Evan as he swam over to Sirene's side.

Evan got out the water and helped Ethan out and then the two of them pulled Sirene out.

"Take the boat and go hide for a few days, lay low on the other side of the bay" Evan said, still very jealous of his brother and the mute girl that seemed to have her voice back. "She won't quit until she gets her way" Evan said knowing his consequences will be inevitable. You do not disobey the mayor. Sirene walked over and kissed Evan on the cheek "thank you" she said as Ethan took her hand and they got on his small boat, Flounder, docked close to Dreamy. Evan watched as the two took off in the small boat.

Mr. Gold's leg stopped him from chasing after the car. All he could do was watch helplessly as Gus drove away with his Belle. On his knees he wished for the power to stop the car as he watched the black Cadillac pull away, if he could cry his eyes would have been filled with tears, instead the anger burned up inside of him until he let out a scream. He wish he had a gun. He pulled his phone out in a rage "Sheriff…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time…<strong>

**Gus Stone walks up the steep steps of the light house carrying Isabel on his shoulder. He puts her down and quickly unlocks the door to the room at the top and throws the girl down harshly and closes the door. "YOU SCREAM I'LL KILL YOU BOTH" he shouts walking back down stairs. Isabel regains her composure and pulls the black bag off her head choking a bit. She looks around the room surveying her now dungeon. A blonde haired woman with a long braid, down to her feet, stares back at Isabel.**


	3. Rapunzel Part 1

**Rapunzel Part 1**

**Author's note: Takes place immediately after Ariel. I decided to make Rapunzel two parts so enjoy part one. I was curious because of all the Rumpel/Rumple going on here so I went on ABC's official website and they spell it Rumplestiltskin. So I'm going to spell it the Grimm way because that's the way I've been spelling it. Did I mention I'm not a forensic scientist or a cop? I do not own OUAT, Trolls 2, Romeo & Juliet, Adele's Rolling in the Deep (the line just makes me think of Rumpelle), Rapunzel, Tangled, Lost, or BTVS (I stole a Giles moment, it was perfect for Gold, please don't sue me Whedon, Espenson, Kitsis or Horowitz! I'm just a fan paying homage to a great scene) I apologize for any grammar errors; I did my best to try and weed them out. I also apologize it took me so long to get this part out; I wanted to make sure the last part was amazing. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites please keep leaving them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel<strong>

**The Maiden in the Tower**

The old light house was a place that people in Storybrooke over looked. The building made them feel safe and secure knowing no large ships would crash onto their shore, and for this same reason it also made it a perfect hiding place for Regina's biggest secret. For some reason this princess hadn't lost her memory at all. That was a problem. So, Regina made her disappear. The mayor locked her away in the modern dungeon tower forever, until today, until Regina decided to present her with a roommate.

* * *

><p>Gus used his pocket knife to make sure there was a gash in one of Mr. Gold's tires to make sure he would not be followed. Evan stopped Mr. Gold while Gus took the opportunity to steal Isabel away. Isabel kicked and screamed the whole way to the car. He half way decided to give up until he heard Evan scream "GO"<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Sirene and Ethan kissed Regina's head felt as if a lightning storm erupted. Her hand came to her head rubbing her temple. Henry watched his mom from the corner of his eye over the page of his homework<p>

"Mom, maybe you should go see Dr. Whale" Henry suggested, she may not have been his real mom but she had always put food on his plate and tried her best to protect him in her own way and for that there was a part of him that loved her and didn't want to see her suffer.

Regina smiled looking at her son "I'm fine; I just need to get some ibuprofen. I'll be fine". She reassures him again. She wasn't fine; the crack in the curse was growing bigger by the day. Who was the cause this time? By now the little witch Belle should be locked away for good and out of her hair forever.

Regina and Henry finished eating dinner and she went to the kitchen to do the dish still wondering about what could have happened in town._ It better not be Mary Margaret again_ she thought to herself tired of that little snow witch and David Nolan going at it. She thought ruining her reputation was enough but in the end it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Gus took several back roads and loops around to end up at the old light house on the edge of the north east Storybrooke line. He took a moment to put a mask on. He grabs Isabel out the back of the car and heaved her over his shoulder. The walk up the steep steps of the light house carrying Isabel on his shoulder was rough but Regina promised his reward would be worth it. He unlocked the old heavy wooden door and sets the Isabel down on the cold concrete floor. Gus took a moment to look over the girl in the corner; with the mask on she never knows it's him. "YOU SCREAM I'LL KILL YOU BOTH" he shouts as he closes and locks the heavy door. He walked back down the steer steps of the outside of the light house. Next he had to ditch the car. Gus pulled a u-turn and took the back roads back down to the west side of town.<p>

Isabel regains her composure and pulls the black bag off her head choking a bit. She looks around the room surveying her now dungeon. The room was stone but instead of being grey there were chalk drawings all over the walls. The room was small and round with a bed in one makeshift corner, a small room with a door was on the left side she assumed that was the bathroom. A small stove was on one wall with what appeared to be a cupboard next to it. On the right side was a spiral staircase that led up to the light, on the steps of the staircase was a blonde haired young lady in a pink dress with a long braid down to her bare feet. "Hello?" Rapunzel said walking down the stairs and coming over to greet Isabel.

"I'm Isabel French" Isabel said calmly to her new dungeon mate seeing the girl appeared to be friendly.

Rapunzel smiled "I'm so happy to meet you Isabel French. I'm Rapunzel, mother said my name in this strange place is Rachel, but I don't think I like it much. I asked mother for a friend, well other than this lizard that comes around but he doesn't really talk much"

Isabel listened to Rapunzel, but her attention was more on the walls and door.

"And you live here alone?" Isabel asked her.

"Oh yes, it doesn't look like much but I have food, and water, and a place to sleep. I am grateful she let me live after I betrayed her" Rapunzel says with a smile.

"Betrayed her?" Isabel asked, she had her memories of Belle, but it seemed this girl was still in fairy tale land in her mind.

Isabel kept listening to the girl talk as she walked back over to the hard old wooden door. She ran her hands over the wood and then pushed on the door. Rapunzel watched. "It won't work; you can't open it from in here"

Isabel didn't care, she wasn't only afraid for her life, or Rapunzel's, but for Mr. Gold, and even her kidnapper Gus. Isabel took a little lead and thrust herself against the door. The door creaked a bit but did not budge. Isabel banged on the door with her fist and screamed "HELP!" She sunk down against the door holding her shoulder. "Rumpelstiltskin" she called out as a tear escaped her eye. Rapunzel sat down next to her and began telling her tale.

"I know she's not my real mother, and I haven't even seen her in this strange place." Rapunzel said.

"She hasn't come to visit you here?" Isabel thought they may be more alike then she thought.

"No, she sends notes and sometimes her guards bring me things, like you. She told me I was put here in this strange place to punish me. I tried to run away with Flynn Rider, he's my prince, and one day he'll come back for me."

"What do you do here all day? " Isabel asked the girl seemed pretty happy with nothing.

"I keep the oil going in the light and I draw" she pointed up at the small staircase that lead up to the giant light that kept big boats from hitting the shore, if any big boats ever came to Storybrooke, but none ever did. There was thick glass and a gate around the light so any escape that way was not possible. Rapunzel handed her some pieces of blue and yellow chalk. "Do you like to draw?"

Isabel shook her head "no, I'm more of a reader"

"Try, it helps pass the time, and you can tell me some of your stories" Rapunzel said very excited to have someone else to talk to in this place.

* * *

><p>The doorbell to the Mills estate rang. Regina just might get her question answered. The sheriff and Mr. Gold stand at the door. Regina opens the door and lets the two enter.<p>

"Mrs. Mills we have some questions for you please" Emma said trying to be pleasant with her.

"Of course Sheriff, I have nothing to hide. Oh Mr. Gold, you look awful you should really go to the hospital" Regina said appearing not guilty.

Before the mayor could get out another sentence out the cane was on her neck. "WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?" his words snarled out of his mouth almost snake like instead of human. Regina kept her cool as his cane pressed into her throat and then the click of Emma's gun was against the side of his Mr. Gold's head. "Hands down or I will shoot" Emma said taking the initiative to be the adult between them.

Mr. Gold released the mayor with hesitation. He took a few steps back still temped to ring her neck again.

Henry watched everyone in the foyer from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Can you care to explain what this is about Sheriff?" Regina asked rubbing her neck and playing innocent to the whole thing.

"Mr. Gold says him and Isabel French were enjoying a walk near the east dock today when a 2009 Cadillac Deville registered to your office pulled up. The driver was one Gus Stone, a P.E. coach at Storybrooke Elementary, the other gentleman was Evan Titan. Evan started a fight with Mr. Gold while Mr. Stone put a black bag over Ms. French's head and pulled her into the car and sped away"

"Oh that's horrible" Regina gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "Which begs the question Sheriff why aren't Mr. Stone and Mr. Titan being interrogated instead of me?"

"The car was registered to your office; I wanted to find out if you knew why two men that do not work at the town hall have access to the vehicle?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Yet again Sheriff, I think this could have been done during business hours and you should talk to Mr. Hammond he is in charge of transportation."

"The car is gone. They are missing at the moment; we thought you knew where they were." Emma tried to explain again.

"Well I don't, I was just enjoying a nice dinner with my son. It's 8:15 at night. I would love if you people would stop interrupting me at home and do your job Sheriff"

Emma thought a moment "can I get a drink?" seeing Henry out the corner of her eye.

Regina nodded and pointed towards the kitchen and Emma went to grab a drink.

The mayor stared at Mr. Gold from across the room.

"I told you what would happen if she kept up her little game. A missing dagger, no magic, no fairy godmother, no wife, no son and no girl; now all you really have is a chipped cup"

"This whole thing is a game to you" Mr. Gold's grip on his cane tightens. This cat and mouse game was getting old, too old.

"Why her? You have your little toys, Snow White and Prince Charming, go play with them" Gold hissed at her.

"For the simple fact… she's yours" Regina said bluntly and then added "and I know your threats are idle"

"How?" Mr. Gold asked half mad with rage at her,

Regina smiled "you know if you kill me, if I perish, then this world disappears for real, and so does your precious princess"

Mr. Gold took a breath and replied calmly "we do not know that for sure, Dearie remember I am tied to your fate and the fate of this place. If I or Belle perish that's a fate we are willing to accept"

"Henry" Emma said beckoning him into the other room with her. "Be honest kid, did you over hear anything that can help me, anyone your mom could have been talking to?" Henry thought a moment "someone called earlier, but I couldn't hear everything, all I heard was …" he paused a moment trying to think of the right words "take both of you"

Emma nodded "that's all I needed to know, I'll have to get those phone records tomorrow"

"Please don't let Mr. Gold kill anyone, especially my mom, we need him on our side" Henry begged her, his puppy dog eyes staring at her.

Emma ruffled the hair on the top of his head "I haven't forgotten Operation Cobra, don't worry" she smiled at him. "For now I've got to find Ms. French"

"You mean Belle" Henry says quietly.

Emma and Henry walked back into the foyer. "I think I'm finished here for now, thank you Mrs. Mills, I'll be at your office bright and early tomorrow for answers"

"Wait" Henry said running over to Mr. Gold and waved him to bend down, the man did so and Henry whispered something in his ear. Mr. Gold smiled slightly "Thank you, Henry"

Emma and Mr. Gold walked out the house, the sky had turned dark and it was overcast tonight. "What was that about?" Emma asked him.

Mr. Gold told Emma what Henry had said. "He said he believes in me, that we could find her"

Emma makes a face as she gets back in the patrol car "that's a big change, he used to be so scared of you. "

Mr. Gold gets in the passenger seat "it's because of her. Please drop me off at my shop."

"You can put the fire stick down, we are safe here" Rapunzel watched her from bed as Isabel sat with a fire poker by the door ready for an attack or a rescue whichever came first.

"You really must have lived a sheltered life. We aren't safe anywhere" Isabel watched the door intently.

Over the hours Isabel calmed down a bit but still kept the weapon she found close at hand.

Isabel fell asleep against the door.

No one came that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Emma didn't have to go far the next morning to find Evan. He was still on the deck of the dock watching the tide roll in. "Evan Titan you are under arrest for battery and conspiracy, aiding and abetting a kidnapping, please come with me" the sheriff asked him politely seeing it looked like he had been there all night. He looked like he had no intention of running, but just in case she made sure she was blocking the way out of the dock. Evan got up and didn't fight it he just walked slowly over to Emma. Getting in the back of the squad car he commented "you know it's funny, my brother and I are both rich, I just work at the hospital to give me something to do, but the one thing I couldn't buy was Sirene's love"

Emma smirked; it seems she had heard something about 'true love's kiss' before made her feel kind of sorry for Evan, but not sorry enough to let him go. She drove him to the sheriff's station so she could look for Gus and the car.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold walked into the hospital. He hated this place. He wondered just how many Regina did have trapped in here. He turned the corner and saw the person he was looking for. Mr. Whale greeted Mr. Gold "I think I'm ready for that brace now Doctor". Mr. Whale had been trying to talk him into it for the last few years but it wasn't until Mr. Gold decided to go into the woods that he needed it. He needed it to find her.<p>

* * *

><p>Gus Stone was sitting at the counter of the Nilbog bar on the outskirts of town. He sipped on a bottle of MacCutheon Scotch Whiskey to easy his pain. The TV behind him blared "and the winning lottery numbers for today are… 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42, if you have those numbers call in now…"<p>

* * *

><p>August is heard driving up on his motorcycle as Emma gets out the car to bring Evan in to the station.<p>

"Found your missing car" he says taking his helmet off.

"That's not public knowledge yet, where is it?" Emma asked wondering how he always knew everything.

"Toll bridge, and if you are thirsty I suggest the Nilbog bar. You want a lift to see it?" August said holding out his helmet.

"Not today I have to call a tow truck for it and go investigate" she said opening the door for Evan to get out the car. "Hey, how do you always know everything?" Emma asked probing the still stranger to her.

August smiled "I opened my eyes and look around, you should try it"

Emma nodded "yeah maybe later"

"You're welcome" he said putting his helmet back on.

"Thanks" she called out as he is driving away.

Emma brings Evan into the station and locks him up in the cell. "I have to go get your getaway vehicle, don't go anywhere" she said picking up the phone to call Wulf towing to meet her at the toll bridge to take pictures and bring the car back to town hall.

When Emma arrived to the Cadillac Deville she took pictures. She put gloves on and dusted for fingerprints but the faint smell of bleach told her someone had done their homework and the car was clean of fingerprints and no sign of anyone or anything out of the ordinary except tire tracks that stopped suddenly. Emma categorized what she found and then made her way to the bar.

"Gus Stone you are under arrest for abetting and conspiracy to kidnapping" Emma said walking up behind him in the bar.

"Your little boyfriend tattled on me huh, well sweetheart, let's go then" Gus said putting the bottle down,"but I won't talk."

"That's ok, I've got seventy two hours to get the information I need on you, I think that will be enough time" Emma said walking out the bar with him. He reluctantly got into the back of her car and Emma drove to the sheriff's station. She stuck Gus in with Evan. "Maybe between the two of you someone will remember something"

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold's next stop was to Storybrooke Hardware Store. The owner of the store, Mr. Humpery had made a deal with him a while back and now he was here to collect what was owed to him. But instead of money he wanted something more precious to him at this moment… supplies. Mr. Humphery loaded the trunk of Mr. Gold's car with rope, a saw, and a few pieces of survival gear. He grabbed a small chain saw walking out the store putting it in his trunk as well, just in case he thought. "Going camping?" Mr. Humphery asked him inquisitively. "Yes, you could say that" he replied. "You might want some boots, maybe a pair of jeans and a jacket, take whatever you want in the clothes section in the back" Mr. Humphery said pointing to the back of the store. Mr. Gold grabbed some clothes and left the store. He changed and drove to the bridge on the west side of town where the car was found. He would find her.<p>

He had to find her. He owed her that, for being a coward and for choosing his power over her, but for most of all because she remembered and forgave what he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

Even without the cane Mr. Gold can be heard coming down the hallway of the sheriff's station and into the main room where the holding cell is.

"Mr. Gold?" Emma said as he walked past her towards the cell. She got up watching him go to the cell.

"Where is she?" He hissed through the bars at the two men standing up on the other side.

Emma slips in between the man and the bars. "Easy" she says staring Mr. Gold down "you don't make the situation any easier."

"Why haven't you found her yet?" he set his sight on the sheriff now.

"It's hard, when they won't talk; all we have are the tire tracks to lead us in the right direction. We haven't gotten the test results back yet. We'll know more then" Emma replied stepping forward to make Mr. Gold step back away from the cell.

"I still can't believe she chose you over me" Gus said with a huff behind the bars standing far enough out of Mr. Gold's reach but not too far that he couldn't be intimidating. "What do you have that I don't?"

"A chipped up and an empty heart" Mr. Gold said coldly to him. "Thank you for nothing Ms. Swan" he said turning and walked slowly out the sheriff's station unfulfilled.

* * *

><p>The chameleon watched the two girls from the stair case, its colors changing from brown to green as it moved from one step to another. Isabel and Rapunzel sat on the floor drawing. Rapunzel is enthralled with Belle's favorite story. "He drank the poison thinking she was dead, and when Juliet woke up she found Romeo next to her. His lips were still warm and so she kisses him trying to take in the poison, but it's no good. She takes her own life with her dagger so she can be with him." Isabel finishes her story thinking about when she used to read it to Rumpelstiltskin at his spinning wheel.<p>

"That is so tragic; they were so young and wanted to be together despite their families." Rapunzel said taking the story in and then she looks down at Isabel's drawing. "A cup?" she questions her, it was a strange thing to draw the princess thought.

Isabel wanted to cry but she laughed instead 'it's a tea cup!" In this, her new dudgeon in the sky, her mind was still on the ground back at a castle far away with a chipped cup and a beast.

"Rapunzel? What happens if you don't put oil in the light every day?" Isabel asked the thought brewing in her mind since she arrived.

"I don't understand your question" she asked not sure what Isabel meant, why wouldn't she put oil in the lamp?

"If you don't put oil in it, the light goes out and they'll have to come fix it, right?" Isabel asked again.

Rapunzel never really thought about not putting oil in it. Since her long braid disappeared there was no way for Flynn to sneak in and out or anyone else, they had to use the stairs so she never thought about escaping. "I suppose so"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

Regina and Henry sit at the diner enjoying a meal out. Regina felt bad that Isabel's missing presence made her son sad, but not sad enough to return the princess to Mr. Gold.

"I have to do a science experiment in Mr. Todd's class to do but it's not due till next week. It's about frogs." Henry said playing with the food on his plate.

Regina made a face "Frogs? What is that school teaching you again?"

Henry laughed "science"

She excuses herself to go the bathroom and August approaches Henry seeing the sadness in his face.

"What's the matter kid?" August asked stealing a fry off the kid's plate.

"My friend is missing" Henry said sadly.

"She'll turn up I'm sure, you just can't lose hope" he said with a smile down at the kid.

"What do you mean?" Henry looked up at the still almost stranger.

"Well take your book for example, you didn't give up looking for it right?" he asked, knowing all along that he put the book where Emma could find it for him.

"Right" Henry agreed.

"I bet there is a tale in that book about a prince or princess gone missing? And her or his parents didn't give up looking did they?"

"No, not really, they lit paper lanterns every year for her. How'd you know?" Henry wondered how August knew so much about his book and the fairy tales.

"Lucky guess" he watched Regina coming around the corner. "Gotta go, enjoy the float" he said before disappearing into the small crowd of people coming in and leaving the diner.

* * *

><p>Leroy and Ruby come up with nothing in the woods for the third day. Mr. Gold stays near the bridge where the car was found looking for something, anything that might be a clue. Gus and Evan are still locked up in custody for more questions neither would tell the sheriff anything. Emma has no new answers. The only thing Emma knew was Mrs. Regina Mills had received a phone call from the suspicious number only hours before the kidnapping. The DNA samples came back with no matches and as it turned out no one in the transportation department knew the car was even missing and the video camera at the town hall was suspiciously missing.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabel lay next to Rapunzel; there was just enough room on the small twin bed for the two girls. "Tell me about your prince" the princess asked Isabel.<p>

She thought for a moment. A coward and a magic man, yes. She wouldn't call him a prince, her guardian maybe? No, he was her beast. "How do you know I have a prince?" she replied instead.

"You hurt yourself against the door trying to get out. You screamed a name. He's out there somewhere right? It's ok, when my Flynn Rider comes back he can save us both" Rapunzel said so trusting that her prince was coming back for her. Isabel wondered who Flynn Rider was here, and if he even knew about her. Isabel faked a smile at Rapunzel "You're right they'll come for us" Isabel said reassuring her friend. Henry had said _the lost ones_ but this princess really was lost in reality. Somehow the curse had not reached her fully._ Was too high up or too far away?_ Isabel wondered as she closed her eyes waiting for her beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

The goldie locks girl in a red dress walked into the pawn shop. Her IPod blaring "_throw your soul though every open door, count your blessings to find what you look for, turn my sorrow into treasured gold, pay me back in kind and reap what you just sow_". She dropped the old copy of Romeo and Juliet in front of him. "Not for sale" Mr. Gold said to her sternly. "What do you mean it's not for sale? I need it for class and this is the only copy left in Storybrooke" the little girl cocked an attitude. He slammed his fist against the counter making everything shake. The chipped cup in the glass made a tink noise but stayed put in its protective case. "Not for sale" he said calmly again. The blonde pig tailed girl rolled her eyes at Mr. Gold and left the shop unsatisfied. Mr. Gold took the book and put it behind the counter. When she comes back she'll want it.

Mr. Gold decided it wasn't enough to have Gus and Evan in custody or to have search teams out

The closed sign hung on the pawn shop door. It had been a five days now and Mr. Gold had better things to do than fiddle around with old his trinkets. He was running out of places to look for her. The story that Gus dropped her off at the edge of town was a lie, but he still looked, parking next to the Storybrooke sign. He spread the map of Storybrooke out. He went into the woods. Even with the leg brace his leg was killing him and he feared it was too late for Belle. Into the woods and past the old cabin he went farther in, afraid he hadn't looked in every cave, in every spring, lake, and well in Storybrooke.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

"Tell me more about him" Rapunzel said as Isabel sat behind her on the bed.

"If I was never going to know another person in my whole life I would be satisfied knowing I met him" Isabel said with a smile behind Rapunzel braiding her long hair.

"Don't get me wrong, he's no saint. I know he's done terrible things, even to those closest to me, but that was before he knew... I was me. It's hard to explain but I think I make him a better person. Once upon a time he let me go free, I was like you, trapped in a life I didn't want and he gave me a choice" Isabel said thinking about her other life.

"What did you choose?" Rapunzel asked wanting to know every detail.

"I chose him, but at a price. True love's kiss can break any curse, but you have to believe. He didn't want to believe and it broke my heart, but that was a long time ago. We are both different now. There finished" Isabel said trying a ribbon at the end of her long braid.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold returned from the woods unsuccessful again. He fell asleep at his shop resting in a chair in his back office. He had not been to his house in days. He could not go back there without her. In his dream they were in a field, not a Storybrooke field, but a fairytale land one with flowers unearthly colors of purple, pink, blue, and various bright vibrant colors that do not exist in the real world. He knew it was a dream because they had never been outside his castle together for real. They laid together, flowers circling them, soft green grass under them. Rumpelstiltskin was in his true form and Belle in a beautiful yellow dress. A brown ringlet of her hair brushed over her shoulder gently as she lay next to him "why are you looking on the ground for me?" she whispers. His bronze skin sparkles in the sunlight as he watches her lips move "Dearie I've looked everywhere". Belle points towards the clouds "you haven't looked up" she said as a flock of fairy doves flies overhead. A cackling evil laugh can be heard from far away and thunder rolling in. "Wait" he whispers as she traces her fingers over his silver lips and smiles, but there is underlining panic in her face now. And then she is gone.<p>

He wakes up in his shop, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

Rapunzel took the oil can from underneath the stove and was going to make her way up the stairs when Isabel stopped her.

"Leave it empty, please, just for tonight" Isabel asked with urgency, it had been five…six… seven days now? She had lost count and with that she had lost a bit of hope.

Rapunzel looked up and then back down at Isabel. "What about the ships?"

"No ships. Please?" she begged using her beast's magic word.

Rapunzel nodded "OK, but just for tonight."

Isabel smiled "just for tonight." All she needed was one night she hoped. If the mayor saw she'd have to send Gus back out right? Then Isabel would have her chance!

* * *

><p>"Funny, an anonymous source posted bail for you both, neither of you would know who that was would you?" Emma asked opening the door to the jail cell and the two men walked out.<p>

Gus winked at Emma on the way out. "How about I take you out and show you a good time and we forget this ever happened?"

"Fat chance Mr. Stone you have a record" Emma said closing the cell door behind them.

"So do you." Gus said reminding her that she was a criminal too once upon a time.

"Touche' but I've actually got a date with a kid tonight and I don't go out with people that kidnap my friends"

"You still haven't proven that" Gus said knowing he was right and she still had to find Isabel French. The mayor had thought out and enacted a plan weeks in the making, Emma Swan was out of luck this time.

* * *

><p>Henry and Emma walked down the street from ice cream shop down Main Street. Thunder clouds off the coast could be heard in the distance.<p>

"I can't believe you remembered the vanilla cone, that was months ago, he might not even been in the shop, he's been pretty MIA all week since…" Emma was cut off

"Hey that's strange" Henry said looking up at the sky

"Stranger than your mom and Sydney Glass out on a date and her letting me babysit you?" Emma asked him

"No not that… the sky" Henry said

Emma smirked "I was only saying he could be your new step-dad"

Henry gave her a don't-go-there look.

"Ok, sorry" Emma smiled. "What is?" she asked looking around puzzled.

"Well, we usually can't see the stars well from here because of the light from the light house, but it must be out because the stars look really bright tonight" Henry said pointing out a few stars.

Emma said "Oh yeah, pretty" she smiled at the kid as they walked down the street

The chime on the pawn shop door rang as Emma and Henry walked in ignoring the closed sign.

Mr. Gold literally looked like hell when Emma and Henry stepped into the shop. "We're closed" he huffed not looking up from his map.

Emma was going to stop Henry but the boy was already all the way up to the counter. "You should come outside and see the stars" Henry said sweetly handing the grizzled man an ice cream cone.

"I'm sorry Henry, the stars?" Mr. Gold questioned taking the cone.

"Yeah" Henry repeated what he told Emma about the light house "the light must be out tonight because you can see the stars perfectly. I already spotted Venus and Orion's belt" Henry went on naming stars but Mr. Gold was stuck on his words about the light being out.

"Look up to the sky" Mr. Gold whispered to himself "that's what she was talking about, not the sky but the light"

Mr. Gold dropped the cone in the trash.

"Hey" Henry said watching Mr. Gold drop his present in the garbage.

"You know don't you?" Emma asked as he made his way past them with a bit of a painful limp, even with the new leg brace on, but he endured the pain for her.

Mr. Gold didn't answer. He grabbed his raincoat and made his way out the door without another word.

Emma looked at Henry "what did you say to him?"

"The light was out on the light house, it's never been out before, I just told him he could see the stars more clearly tonight and that I found Orion and Venus" Henry replied still not clicking in his kid's brain he was more concerned with the stars.

"The light house!" Emma repeated "the one place we didn't even think of looking. Come on kid! Field trip time."

* * *

><p>"Hear that?" Isabel asked Rapunzel. Something was happening outside. Someone had noticed the light was out, and this was their chance to escape. Isabel grabbed the fire stoker and had a tight grip on it as she heard someone at the door. The chain saw made a loud noise as it broke through the old wooden door. The wood creaked and cracked finally falling to the floor as the outline of a hooded man appeared in the dim light of the now newly formed doorway. He dropped the chainsaw to the ground and swept the hood off his face. The man looked like hell. Rapunzel drew back into her corner scared this was another one of her mother's henchmen here to take her away. Isabel wasn't afraid of the man standing in the doorway, he had just the opposite effect on her, and so she approached him. Her guardian was here. <em>Her beast<em>. He really did look like a beast, more fierce and rugged then she had seen him before. Gone was the proper man dressed in suits and loafers instead the man before her now was bearded and in tattered clothes. He really did appear as if he went through hell to find her. His cane was not with him; instead he wore a brace around his right leg that reflected silver in the dim light of the moon. "Belle" a raspy tired voice came out calling her real name. Mr. Gold stood there taking her in a minute. Her dress was tarnished and her hair wild, and as he looked at her he noticed that she was not the dainty girl in the rags he had met the first time she walked into his door, but now she appeared a wild woman herself. A fire shined in her blue eyes. She had been ready to fight for her own life and Rapunzel's. She gripped tightly to her weapon as she approached him still not sure if he was real or not. He let her come at him; if she wanted to hurt him then he would allow her too. She dropped the stoker only inches away from him and whispered "you came"

This time it was him that took the final step to her.

He had done what he was unable to do in the other world.

He was a coward no more,

He had not given up hope,

He had given up everything,

He found her,

He had nothing else to give.

They were both equal now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel part two coming soon...<strong>


	4. Rapunzel Part 2

Falling into each other their lips met. True love's kiss. Storybrooke felt so far away now. Belle's hands feel upon his scruffy face. _Her beast._ He smelled like nature, wore jeans and looked like he had been threw hell, and she love it. Her beast.

Beauty. _His beauty_. His hands found her beautiful mess of dirty brown curls. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with a new found hope. The faint smell of roses was on her skin even more intoxicating now. His beauty.

"This is your prince?" Rapunzel asked quietly from her corner breaking the moment between them.

Bound by a deal in the other land, what were they really here? "Yes, and no" Isabel said, true he was no prince, but what was he really? Boyfriend? Landlord? Keeper of the chipped cup and all her memories? The man she was supposed to spend forever with?

"I'm her guardian" Mr. Gold said seeing that Isabel was lost for words, a bit of a chuckle thinking he really is anything but a prince.

"Isabel!" a child could be heard trying to get in past Mr. Gold. He stepped aside as Henry brushed past him. He had a huge smile on his face for his new found friend as he hugged her. "You found her" Henry said glancing up at Mr. Gold.

In all honesty it was Henry's suggestion about the lantern that had brought them here but Mr. Gold was going to take the hero moment with a grain of salt and keep his mouth shut. He made a small half crooked smile glancing down at Henry. It's really all he could do. Mr. Gold hadn't realized until now how tired he'd been. How many hours, meals, and days he had missed.

Emma was right behind Henry, flashlight in one hand, gun in the other. She lowered her gun and put it back in the holster after she had a moment to survey the scene.

"Isabel, glad to see you are alive. We had the whole town out looking" Emma said still a bit concerned. "What is this place?" she asked looking around the moonlight reflecting off the painted walls. Emma noticed the small room in one corner, the little stove, and the bed. It didn't take her much to guess that someone had been living here, a long long time.

"It's Rapunzel's tower, like in the story" Henry said without a beat. He knew the story from his book very well. It made sense to him now that the light house was like the tower in the story.

"Rachel, her name is Rachel" Isabel was quick to correct Henry afraid for the girl's life.

Rapunzel came out her corner and walked over to Isabel still a bit suspicious of the other three standing there.

"We're free now" Isabel said smiling so happy she could leave this awful place, unconsciously holding onto Mr. Gold's hand. "Come on Rachel" Isabel said looking back at her.

The girl shook her head "No." Rapunzel held her ground. All she knew was in this place and she wanted to stay here. The world Isabel talked about frightened her.

It never occurred to Isabel that Rapunzel would say no. Why would anyone want to stay here? There was so much of the world to see out there. Yes, Belle hadn't seen much since she got out of the cell but there was always the possibility that her and Rumplestiltskin could go see the world one day.

"These aren't proper living conditions, I'm sorry Rachel. I don't think you can stay here" Emma said trying to figure out what to do with a girl living in a light house. After months Emma still found surprise in Storybrooke's secrets.

"This is my home. " Rapunzel said afraid of the world outside, of being alone, at least here she thought she could wait for her Ryder to come save her.

"This is your rescue Rachel... please" Isabel insisted knowing the princess would stay up here waiting forever for her prince.

"Let her go" Mr. Gold said harshly to Emma and Isabel. Not really caring that Regina had a girl living up here; in fact it seemed like just the thing she would do. Kidnapping was tragic and right up her alley after all.

"But she'll be safer with us, you have the room" Isabel said back to him in a soft tone trying to keep the conversation peaceful. It was true; his house had more than enough room. The salmon colored estate had several bedrooms she was sure one could accommodate her new friend.

"I came to find you, we cannot risk anything right now" there was urgency in Gold's voice now. He wanted to take her away from this place as fast as possible. He wanted to bring her back to the Dark Castle so he could protect her there forever, but fairytale land was too far away.

"So you don't care about the others? I thought we were in this together?" Isabel questioned. She wanted to bring Rachel back with them, wanted to protect her new friend the way he had protected her. _Did he not really care? _she wondered.

"I have not slept in six nights, and when I opened this door I thought I was going to find your cold dead body, so Dearie forgive me for not worrying over a girl living in a light house right now" He said the coldness in his voice cut her into Isabel like a knife as he grabs a hold of the chain saw and turned starting to make his way down the steep steps.

Tears ran down Isabel's face as she watched Mr. Gold turn and start to walk out. He was right and she was wrong. He sacrificed everything for her. Now she felt as if she was the one with the empty heart. He really had been just out searching for her,_ her_.

Emma's eyes met with Isabel's eyes and a moment of understanding passed between them. "I'll need you to come by the station in the morning, but you should go catch up before it's too late, we've got this covered"

Isabel walked over and held Rapunzel's hand "This is Emma Swan. She's the sheriff here, and she'll keep you safe, trust her please" she said hugging the other princess tightly and then releasing her.

Rapunzel nodded "I trust you, but that man is no prince, he's the dark one. I have heard about him before, be careful Isabel" she said letting go of her.

Isabel nodded. "Thank you for the warning, I know what he is" and still she would return to the Dark Castle every time, because he freed her. With that Isabel took one last look at the light house and started to make her way slowly down the stairs.

"Can we keep her?" Henry asked Emma "she's one of the lost ones after all." Henry knew how important any princess was to the story and one step closer to breaking the curse. He didn't want to leave her in the tower any more than Emma did.

"She's not a pet Henry, first thing is get her to the hospital, these aren't the best conditions Dr. Whale should examine her." Emma said though the girl did not look malnourished but she knew health problems could still linger.

"Can we at least keep the lizard then?" Henry asked picking up the chameleon that was slowly creeping up behind Rapunzel. The lizard turned from brown to green as it flicked out it tongue trying to figure out if Henry was food or friend.

"I could talk to Mary Margaret, see if she could crash with us or Granny's" Emma was trying to work things out in her mind pretty shocked that a girl was here that wasn't Isabel French.

"I want... I want to stay here" Rapunzel spoke up again.

Henry flipped out his phone "Mom, can you meet us at the hospital? No, I'm ok, just meet us there" he hung the phone up.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Emma asked Henry

"She gave it to me for emergencies, I thought it would be good to use for Operation Cobra, way better than walkies-talkies" Henry said with a smile. The chameleon sat on his right shoulder ready for an adventure.

"I'm sorry again Rachel but you have to come with me now" Emma said taking her by the arm kindly.

Rapunzel looked around not wanting to leave the light house but Emma was not going to let her stay so she reluctantly agreed to go.

* * *

><p>"Wait" Isabel called out to Mr. Gold. "Please" she called out again making her way down the final steps. He had a lead on her and had made it all the way to the car. She could not let him get away. She needed him. With every fiber in her body she needed him. She had nothing without him.<p>

Gold paused putting the chain saw back in his trunk, exhausted he leaned against it looking at Isabel as she made her way over to him. The wild one. The trouble maker. The princess. Belle. His Belle. What was he going to do with her? He could not be upset with her. "I thought she had killed you again. I'm sorry I snapped up there, but it brought back memories I would rather not face right now" his voice was low and the town The sorrow burned in his old brown eyes.

"You looked for me? and did you really not sleep?" Isabel slide next to him on the trunk of the car. She tilted her head and gave him a comforting look of endearment.

"Not a stone unturned Dearie'" he said turning slightly towards her now. Their fingers brushing against each other slowly and carefully as if they were excited teenagers.

She had no words. Surely no one could describe Mr. Gold as a monster now. He had proven himself to not only her but Isabel was sure everyone in town. A small gasp of appreciation slipped out of Isabel's mouth. He hadn't slept. He hadn't forgotten her. He found her.

"Did I ever tell you why I helped Regina make this dimension?" Mr. Gold asked seeing she was lost for words.

"No" Isabel said through shaky tears.

"It is supposed to be a place where she can have her happy ending, no one else. I helped her because I was ok with that life. I did not have my son. I did not have you. I wanted everyone to be as miserable as she made me. She is a trickster and manipulator far more than I ever was with my power. She could not stand seeing Snow and Charming so happy and so here we are, but I tricked her because I know where the bit of magic is hidden" Gold said with a little flick of the wrist a bit more Rumpel like than normal talking about the deal he made with Regina.

"And that's why you are so scared? Even now when you just became my hero?" Isabel questioned him, a small reassuring smile on her face.

"I'm no hero, I almost killed your father" Mr. Gold said with a hard sigh.

Isabel's hand was on top of his giving it a squeeze. "To get to a memory of me. Look at yourself; you can't even see it can you? You are so blind Rumpel, if you only opened your eyes. The man I see before me now is the bravest soul I've known here" she laced her arm into his. "I'm not going to run away this time, all it did was get me killed. I was the coward running from you. I should have stayed. Tried to fight for true love's kiss. For us."

Mr. Gold gave a little laugh. "You are a very brave and foolish girl Ms. Isabel French"

"I know I am. Can we go home now Mr. Gold, please?" Isabel used his favorite word, it seemed silly and childish for them to be this formal with each other but out here in the wild on the street it felt proper after all they have been through but at the same time it fit them.

"As you wish" he said making his way over to the passenger side door he opened it for her.

* * *

><p>Regina hung up with Henry. Her son was up to no good hanging out with the sheriff again. She looked over at Glass sitting opposite her across the desk in her office "a little issue arose I'm afraid we'll have to cut this council meeting short"<p>

* * *

><p>The click of Regina's heels could be heard coming down the cold hallway of the hospital.<p>

Emma Swan stood in the door way of the ER ward watching over her son and the girl with the long hair that was found in the tower. She was still trying to piece the whole thing together in her mind. She stood watching Rachel and Henry interact as if they were old lost friends.

Rachel, Rapunzel, sat on one of the beds in the ER ward. Henry sat in the chair, with a smile on his face. "Your hair is a lot shorter than in the book" Henry said breaking the silence between them. He should keep quiet, Operation Cobra was at stake, but he had to know more about her. Rachel smiled back at him "last time I counted it was two feet past my toes, how long is it in your book?" Henry pondered for a moment "I'm not sure, but you could climb down the tower using your hair." Rachel laughed at that comment "I remember a few things but not that" she said with a whisper and a giggle.

"Inoculate her, drug her, do whatever you have to do, throw her in cell 42 if you must" Regina said to Dr. Whale as they stood at the nurses station talking. "I want something tragic to happen to that girl... now or I'll throw you back in the sea where I found you"

"What we are doing is illegal" Dr. Whale replied back to Regina, but what choice did he have? Like Graham she had a piece of him she kept under lock and key. He was another pawn in her game.

"Henry time to go home" Regina says calling down the hallway. Henry stands up and walks over to Rachel giving her a big hug.

"Bye Emma" Henry said walking past her. He wanted to call her Mom, but he didn't think she was ready for that yet.

"See ya kid" Emma said with a smile waving to her son.

Dr. Whale walks into the ER ward and over to Rachel. He takes Rachel's left arm slowly and carefully bringing the needle closer to her vein. "it will only hurt a bit"

"I'm not scared" she said calmly. She was more afraid of this hospital and the big wide world but she wasn't afraid of the doctor or these four walls.

No, you wouldn't be would you? You haven't had a chance to experience life have you? You seem very brave for what you have been through." Dr. Whale said with a faint smile trying to put off his best nice guy act.

"What is it?" Rachel watched the blue liquid in the bottle the doctor was holding.

Dr. Whale made sure Emma's back was turned; he said softly "Something to help you forget." He took the needle and sucked the blue liquid and then injected it into her IV.

"Forget?" Rachel did not understand. Forget? And then her world went black. She had a happy dream about her real life and her Flynn Rider and then the memory slowing faded away. Her childhood, gone. Pascal, gone. She went into a deep back void in her mind, deeper and deeper until there as nothing left to remember. She forgot about her fairytale life then, locked away deep in her memory where only the curse could break it.

Rapunzel was gone.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry it took so long, long story short... computer died, luckily story was rescued from hard drive and we are back in action with a new computer, so Rapunzel part will be broken into three parts for now. I wrote most of this before the finale so it takes place in between Dreamy and Stable Boy. Thank you all for the story alerts and reviews!<p> 


End file.
